Digital Radio Frequency-Pulse Width Modulation (RF-PWM) modulators are used to perform direct digital up-conversion from baseband to Radio Frequency (RF). The output signal remains purely binary. The non-ideal digital and analog effects of the RF-PWM modulators may affect the quality of the output leading to erroneous results. Therefore, it is required to compensate for the non-ideal digital and analog effects. In order to compensate for these effects, it may be required to know the exact phase delay of the output signal with respect to the sampling timing.